galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Dark Prophecy story arc (Myth Galaxy)/@comment-1743498-20151123031053/@comment-5870856-20160113040704
Maybe I wasn't too clear on what I meant. I didn't mean for it to be the same Infra or Morduin or whoever I decide on in multiple universes, I was thinking more along the lines of alternate versions of the same character, a la Vernietigen being a post-Singularity supercomputer in GC while being a destructive Titan in MG. The problem I have is that I don't want Rocket-Man to interact too much with the rest of the universe - I don't want it to be known where or when he is in relation to Earth. He could be in the Milky Way 100,000,000 years BCE, or he could be in the present day in the galaxy EGS-zs8-1, roughly 13 billion light-years from home (which is a real place, btw). If I have a villain who pops up to menace Earth, then goes over to fight Rocket-Man, it spoils that sense of distance and isolation which I want to be a central component of his character and his story arc. The only way I feel I can justify that is by having a character who can defy that sense of scale, both temporal and physical, hence a Titan. Infra is powerful, no doubt, but unless you're planning on making him a full-fledged Titan (not sure how that would work), he just can't do that. And anyway, if I do end up porting over a major character from another continuity, I want to tie that in to the larger continuity in a meaningful way, not shunt them into a galaxy far, far away to fight Rocket-Man. Interesting interpretation! I can see the Titans being able to communicate with multiple universes that way. Again, though, I was thinking more along the lines of there being multiple versions of the same characters integrated into the setting. Naz'rah, for example, is a Titan-like collection of giant crystals in MG (if not a Titan proper, I'm not too up-to-date with the MG lore), while in GC, they're a Novarckian supercomputer, and I seem to recall something about Naz'rah being the Sun in the MC setting. Even if you think they should be technically the same individual, they should be integrated into the setting, not distant beings phoning up people in other universes via gravitons. For example, I could see Antocula being integrated into the Romanum verses as some sort of adaptation of the Oracle of Delphi, maybe setting up shop near the Nexus (not too close to get scorched by radiation, though (or maybe somehow closer than anyone else has managed to survive?)) and also being a major figure in story arcs involving New Greece. In Erudite Tales, Naz'rah could be some sort of mythic god-like entity, maybe an ancient magical library of sorts. Granted, I can see why having them all be the same characters would help to tie the settings together in a more meaningful way and build up a collective mythos. Maybe I'm just tired and I'm not thinking hard enough about this. Anyway, apologies for the wall of text XP